User blog:Jamesster.LEGO/The next unreleased version of LU
Shival is uploading videos of the unreleased version of LEGO Universe that was in development when the studio got closed down. http://www.youtube.com/user/morgasshival/videos LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 1|Part 1, character creation. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 2|Part 2, the Venture Explorer. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 3 - AG 1|Part 3, Avant Gardens. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 4 - AG 2|Part 4, Avant Gardens Survival. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 5 - AG 3|Part 5, Avant Gardens, the Maelstrom Mine. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 6 - AG 4|Part 6, Avant Gardens, Assembly Monument and Launch Area. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 7 - AG 5|Part 7, Avant Gardens, Spider Queen boss battle and building on Block Yard. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 8 - Nimbus|Part 8, Nimbus Station, joining a faction. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 9 - Pet Cove Entrance|Part 9, Pet Cove intro. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 10 - Pet Cove|Part 10, Pet Cove. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 11 - Starbase 3001|Part 11, Starbase 3001. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 12 - DeepFreeze|Part 12, DeepFreeze. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 13 - MoonBase|Part 13, MoonBase. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 14 - Portabello|Part 14, Portabello. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 15 - RobotCity|Part 15, Robot City. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 16 - Frostburg|Part 16, Frostburgh. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 17 - Map 525|Part 17, zone 525, Gnarled Forest side scrolling level test. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 18 Shooting Gallery|Part 18, Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 19 - Gnarled Forest|Part 19, Gnarled Forest. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 20 - Halloweenish map|Part 20, zone 377. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 21 - AG Concert|Part 21, zone 391, early Avant Gardens. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 22 - Blocky Mtn Airport|Part 22, zone 325, Blocky Mtn Airport. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 23 - Castle PVP|Part 23, Castle PVP. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 24 - Island Property|Part 24, zone 2, Systems Property. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 25 - Misc GF Property Mob|Part 25, zone 31, Chantey Shanty test. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 26 - Misc Ninjago Testing Area|Part 26, zone 30, Ninjago test zone. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 27 - Misc Ship Map|Part 27, zone 13, pirate ship test. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 28 - New Race Type|Part 28, new racing instance. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 29 - NPC Test Area|Part 29, zone 1, systems test. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 30 - Old Travel Hub|Part 30, travel hub test zone. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 31 - Pets Test Zone|Part 31, zone 4, pets test. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 32 - An Arttist TestLand 387|Part 32, zone 387, Ninjago artist test. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 33 - MegansHouseOfHorrors|Part 33, zone 512, Megan Fox's test zone. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 34 - NewShootingGalleryType.avi|Part 34, zone 1103, Defense of the Sentinel Base. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 35 - Test400|Part 35, zone 400, "superawesome" test zone. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 36 -Testmap 420|Part 36, zone 420, Steve's Attack/Defend Test Map. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 37 - ReturnToVentureExplorer|Part 37, Return to the Venture Explorer. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 38 - AG Prop Zones|Part 38, Avant Gardens properties. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 39 - FV Prop Zones|Part 39, Forbidden Valley properties. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 40 - GF Prop Zones|Part 40, Gnarled Forest properties. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 41 - Nimbus Prop Zones|Part 41, Nimbus Station properties. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 42 - Ninjago Prop Zones|Part 42, Ninjago Monastery properties. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 43 - Forbidden Valley|Part 43, Forbidden Valley. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 44 Forbidden Valley Dragon Battle|Part 44, Forbidden Valley Dragon Battle. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 45 - Crux Prime|Part 45, Crux Prime. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 46 - World Maps|Part 45, world maps. LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 47 - Nexus Tower|Part 47, Nexus Tower. Differences from the released game If I'm missing anything post a comment and I'll update this list. General *Primary attack hotkey text changed from "1" to "ALT". *New sound effects for picking up coins, power-ups, items, and mission tracker updates. *Cassie Brubaker's new item animation implemented in-game; plays upon getting a noteworthy item/stat increase from an NPC as a mission reward. *Mini-bosses and bosses have red names. *Bouncers have new visual effects when used. *Lots of new emotes with pre-written phrases intended to aid F2P players in communication. *New Imagination power-ups that restore 5 IP. *ATMs have been added, presumably allowing players to store money in their Nexus Tower Vault Account and access it from ATMs in various places around the zones. *Universe map now highlights and displays names of worlds that are moused over, minimaps of worlds are shown when they are clicked on. Worlds that have not been visited do not highlight when moused over and cannot be clicked on. Loading screens *Updated load screens, giving a description of the zone the player is travelling to. *New load screen advertising the now-open Frostburgh. *New load screen advertising guilds, which are "coming soon". *New load screen advertising unlimited bricks. Building *Moving the mouse over a model while in model mode will cause the model to glow green, allowing for easier selection of placed models. Items *New hair headgear items, allowing players to put on hairpieces other then what they initially chose at character creation. Avant Gardens *New minimap. *Entrance to the Maelstrom Mine has been updated, now with green fog. *Crash Helmut gives missions to talk to PRDX-4, Hu Where, and Dusty Holster, which, oddly, are available to accept before defeating the Spider Queen. The world summary lists Avant Gardens as having 51 missions. Pet Cove *New minimap. *Bella Pepper's mission to collect five dog tags now had a short cutscene showing players what to look for. *The Imagination Brick bouncer puzzle has been updated to show players that two people are required to solve it. Gnarled Forest *Vendors now have dialogue when approached by players. Forbidden Valley *New minimap. *Ravencloud Guardian at Ravencloud Gate has sound effects. *New ambient wind and Maelstrom sound effects at the wind riding and combat areas of Calvary Hill. *Ancient tombs no longer hurt players when they walk into the Maelstrom infected entrance, and have had their particle effects changed as well. *Vendors now have dialogue when approached by players. *New ambient sound effects in the Dragon's Den. Nexus Tower *Vending machine in Assembly area is intended to have a name, but has not been placed in locale, resulting in the object ID being displayed. Crux Prime *New minimap. *New Maelstrom glow around collectible Ninjago scrolls. Starbase 3001 *K-733N has dialogue. *An ATM has been placed next to the vendor booth. Frostburgh *Launchpad has been changed from a property launchpad to a launchpad like the one for Return to the Venture Explorer. *Frostburgh is accessed via Nexus Tower instead of Nimbus Station. *New music, an altered version of the Elephant Escarpment music. Category:Blog posts